War Assignments
=War Assignments= White's Basic Attack Plan Everyone should review White's Basic Attack Plan. It works!!! It will make you better at both war and day-to-day attacks (whether for cups / stars or while farming for loot). General War Plan Which Base to Attack? *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! How to Use Your Two Attacks (and When is Farming Okay)? *Your first attack should always be for 3 stars in your group. If you can't do that, ask leaders for advise on what to do (go low, scout, etc...). If your schedule permits, your first attack should happen early in the battle day. *Your second attack has several options depending on how the war is proceeding and on when you make the attack: **If you are doing your second attack with more than a few hours left in the battle day, it should be for stars (same logic as first attack). **In close wars, second attacks should be for stars - we need to win! The top squad guys should hold their second attack as long as their schedule permits to see if we need them to go lower (read: for lower risk stars to increae our odds of success) **In blowout wars, second attacks can be for farming. With that said, this should be confirmed with the leaders first. How to Increase Your Odds of Success *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! Current War This is a 40x40 war. These guys have won 15 wars, so let's assume we need to be smart to beat them. The plan is nearly the same as the last war. Clear your squad's bases, and then look to help up or down as needed. ---- 'Squads' #blink's crew - #1 playballin - #8 G-fresh- (avg exp 97.25) #whitematter's crew - #9 cannonadian - #16 riley (avg exp 79.00) #Widowmaker's crew - #17 Lady Stacey - #24 +++C-Style+++ (avg exp 70.75) #Andrew's crew - #25 coleweber - #32 Mendiezill (avg exp 59.50) #GattoMatto's crew - #33 Homer780 - #40 Sparkymarty (avg exp 46.50) ---- 'blink's crew' #1 - #8 - these are the guys with TH10. white's crew can come up here when they have cleared their bases (like last war). 'Crew members' #blinkermech #steint #whitematter33 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'whitematter's crew' #9 - #16 - crush these guys and then look to help up and down! You guys killed it the last war! 'Crew members' #Kato #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #raychee 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' #17 - #24 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #lee #jmazz #De*Fuhrer #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Andrew's crew' #25 - #32 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. You did a great job the last war, let's keep it up! 'Crew members' #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tasmanianaddict #tizzy #Great Lord Matt #Norwalk Ray #rerun #InvestLT 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *-Voltron -#28 cr0nic *TBD ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #33 - #40 - continue your near perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #jake #Made Monster #fritz #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD Previous Wars * War #1 - 1.Imperium - 45x45 - WIN! - 91-48 *War #2 - Knight Alliance - 45x45 - WIN! - 94-72 *War #3 - Air Hogs - 45x45 - WIN! - 96-71 *War #4 - Lien Viet - 40x40 - Loss - 70-81 *War #5 - UR Worst Enemy - 45x45 - WIN - 99-62 *War #6 - The Mona Lisa (a bunch of kittens) - 45x45 - WIN! 97-81 *War #7 - Canada - 45x45 - WIN! 99-54 *War #8 - free spirit - 50x50 - WIN! 111-102 *War #9 - Pinoy Style - 45x45 - Loss - 96-105 *War #10 - CalgaryPentHaus - 45x45 - Loss - 93-107 *War #11 - Cuban Cigar - 40x40 - Win! - 90 - 86 *War #12 - Black.*.Diamond - 40x40 - Win! - 84-31 *War #13 - Chinese guys - 45x45 - Win! - 112-33 *War #14 - stock brokers - 40x40 - Win! - 95-80